Who Knew
by Amestris-Exile
Summary: Winry is left to deal with the trauma of a shattered heart, but she's not as alone as she thinks. SONGFIC.


A songfic I wrote in the wake of a really nasty breakup. 2 am, hopped up on caffeine, and crying my eyes out. Bear with me here, folks.

* * *

Two months had passed since their split. Two long, agonizing months of what appeared to be pure hell. He'd moved on nicely, even pretended for a brief time to be her friend. But that all came crashing down soon enough.

**You took my hand, you showed me how.  
You promised me you'd be around.  
Uh-huh, that's right.  
I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me.  
Yeah-huh, that's right.**

It wasn't until today, however, that she stumbled upon the picture. It was kind of old, from about three months into their relationship. He was hugging her to his chest, arms wrapped around her slender shoulders as his chin rested on the top of her head. She had the biggest smile on her lips, face half-hidden as she snuggled into him contentedly. They looked perfect.

**If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone.  
I'd stand up and punch them out, because they're all wrong.  
I know better, cause you said forever and ever.  
Who knew.**

It had been her best friend who had taken that picture. Well, _ex _best friend now. No one saw it coming, no one expected her best friend to 'comfort' her boyfriend while she was in the ICU of a hospital for two weeks. But hey, what can you do, right? She sat looking at the picture, tears welling up in those magnificent cerulean eyes as her hair fell around her face, bottom lip pinched in between her teeth as she struggled to hold the sobs in. she was fighting valiantly, but losing the battle overall.

**Remember when we were such fools.  
And so convinced and just too cool.  
Oh no, no no.  
I wish I could touch you again.  
I wish I could still call you friend.  
I'd give anything**.

A small, grey-haired old lady poked her head quietly into the room, watching the girl through her glasses with a look of concern. 'Winry dearest,' she said quietly, opening the door enough to step into the room and promptly shutting it behind herself. It didn't take her long to see the tears that were flowing fast and thick down the girl's smooth cheeks, landing on the picture on her lap with almost inaudible _plip plip plips. _'I know that it'd be redundant for me to ask if you were alright, so I won't,' the small woman said, approaching Winry and sitting down beside her on the bed. She was a perceptive one, alright... something Winry was really thanking God for right about now.

**When someone said count your blessings now, before they're long gone.  
I guess I just didn't know how.  
I was all wrong.  
They knew better, still you said forever and ever.  
Who knew.**

Winry wiped her eyes on the back of her gloved hand, trying her best to appear nonchalant again. 'It's fine, Granny, honest,' she said quietly, still sniffling as she placed the picture down beside her. The older woman took a sideways glance at it, chuckling to herself. Ah, young love. Those were the days. She reached over, taking Winry's hand with a small, reassuring smile. 'Now you listen to me, Winry. Back in my golden days, back when I was known as the Pantheress Of Resembool, I broke a lot of hearts. And now that I look back on it I feel terrible. And I'm sure that one day, he'll see the error in his ways and realise that he was wrong as well.'

**I'll keep you locked in my head until we meet again.  
Until we, until we meet again.  
And I won't forget you my friend.  
What happened.**

Winry nodded, sniffling quietly. 'I sure hope so. But Granny... what am I gonna do if he asks me to take him back?' This made the woman laugh, shaking her head as she patted Winry's hand. 'You're fifteen years old. It's not like you're stuck with him for the rest of you life. If he had the gall to do what he did, then he's not worth your time. There's someone out there for you. It'll just take some sifting through mud and sludge to get that one perfect pearl.'

**If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone.  
I'd stand up and punch them out, because they're all wrong and,  
that last kiss I'll cherish until we meet again.  
And time makes it harder.**

She let go of Winry's hand, pulling out her pipe from her worker's apron and jamming it between her teeth. 'Listen here, dearie. Don't you go getting all upset over this little fellow. He's just a bump in the road, and there will me many more like him. But if you keep at it, and never let go of that hope, you will find the perfect guy for you one day.'

**I wish I could remember.  
But I keep your memory.  
You visit me in my sleep.  
My darling, who knew.**

Winry turned her head, giving the woman a small smile before standing up, scooping up the picture from beside her. She looked at it for a few seconds, eyebrows knitting in thought before she turned her gaze back up. 'You're absolutely right. I didn't deserve that, and he never deserved me.'

**My darling, my darling, who knew.  
My darling, I miss you.**

With a reserved look on her face, Winry turned on her heel and began walking toward the door of the room at a brisk pace.

**My darling...**

'Wait, Winry... where are you going?' the woman called out, standing up and dashing after her.

**Who knew...**

'To find a book of matches. I don't need this anymore. He doesn't matter to me, and this only serves as a reminder of how he dragged me down.'

**Who knew.**

Fin.

* * *

Ha, 54 minutes! A new record for oneshot writing! -shot-

Song: 'Who Knew' by Pink; 2006 LaFace Records  
Winry and Pinako Rockbell are property of Arakawa Hiromu, Viz Media, and Square Enix Ltd.

Reviews would be nice! -Anarchy


End file.
